The present invention relates to paperboard cartons, and more particularly to a carton having an integral pouring spout through which the contents of the carton may be dispensed.
Numerours types of pouring spout structures have hitherto been proposed for dispensing the contents of paperboard cartons. Many of the known constructions are unsatisfactory in that the spouts are not symmetrical and hence do not effectively dispense the contents. Others are difficult to open and close and often require a sharp instrument to initially displace the spout from the carton wall in which it is formed. Many are of complicated configuration and are difficult to fabricate, requiring special folding and gluing techniques and special equipment, all of which adds to the cost of the carton. Since it is desirable to minimize the amount of paperboard required to form the pouring spout, a particular problem has existed where the pouring spout is formed in a relatively narrow end wall - the end walls being the usual place in which pouring spouts are formed. Unless substantial additional quantities of box board are utilized, together with intricate folding and gluing of the parts, there is insufficient paperboard available to form a symmetrical spout having a relatively large pouring capacity, and particularly a spout which has full depth side walls. Usually there is insufficient board available to provide full depth side walls, with the result that the contents of the carton will readily spill over the narrow and often unsymmetrical side walls which are provided.
A number of the foregoing difficulties were overcome in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,555 issued to the present inventor. In accordance with this patent, an integral pouring spout was formed from wall portions of the carton structure, the glue flap of the carton being extended in the area of the pouring spout to provide an inner wall panel having an inwardly displaceable flap which, when displaced, defined a V-shaped dispensing opening, the overlying body wall panel having a V-shaped spout part juxtaposed to the displaceable flap, with a second spout part hingedly connected to one side edge of the first spout part, the two spout forming parts being foldable relative to each other to define a spout, with the second spout part slidably engaging a side edge of the dispensing opening. While maintaining the quantity of additional paperboard required to form the pouring spout, as well as providing a symmetrical spout structure, the construction nonetheless requires a number of manipulative steps on the part of the user, inclusive of the displacement and folding of the spout forming parts relative to each other and the insertion of one of the parts into the opening defined by the initial inward displacement of the triangular flap part in the inner member. In addition, the size of the dispensing opening is limited by is triangular configuration which limits the dispensing capacity of the spout.
The present invention is an improvement on the construction taught in the aforesaid patent wherein, with but a very small additional amount of paperboard, a large capacity symmetrical pouring spout having a generally rectangular dispensing opening is provided, the spout additionally having full depth side walls which permit the contents to be dispensed at maximum capacity without spilling over the sides of the spout.